


Mission Statement

by MultiversaLemoNavigator



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiversaLemoNavigator/pseuds/MultiversaLemoNavigator
Summary: A basic discription of what I aim to accomplish, as well as to introduce myself, and to bring you a variety of entertainment.





	Mission Statement

Hail individuals and Chiquita (Space_Juice_Lemons), my name is Bumblebee and I shall be your guide to the multiverse of topics I shall cover on my page. I have been writing as a hobby for like a million years now....alright maybe a couple decades and this is my first attempt to post work online. I have done fantasy, erotic and science fiction to various amounts. Horror is something I kind of sprinkle throughout my writing, through events and actions individuals take. Originally I began writing a fan fiction, with the main character being a self insert of me at the time, I was fifteen. Hate to admit it but he was a straight "Mary Sue". Since then I have taken that same character worked him over and over and over, began world building from the ground up, and now I have a whole different story that is actually going turning out to be an epic tale. One in which I am hoping someday will see publication. 

I will be starting with three stories that people I know outside cyberspace have requested of me, one of whom introduced me to this site, I'm looking at you Chiquita. First one will be a Fairy Tail fan fiction, based of the Anime not Manga. So the events of the hundred year quest will not be mentioned. It's going to be a Lemon... Have a feeling it's going to be hot......yeah I went there or am going there....unsure with one applies here. The second is going to be a kind of romance/fantasy, there will be time travel/dimensional travel, comparison in plot I think would be somewhere between the plots for the movies Just Visiting, Kate and Leopold, Tristan and Isolde. Still working this one out in my head a bit. The third is going to be a post apocalyptic zombie world that isn't earth, it would probably be categorized somewhere in the Modern Horror/Fantasy.

Those stories will be the ones I will be working on first, meaning 2019. Come 2020 I am going to be starting a series of books that take place in the universe that I have created for the first paragraph, the one I actually want to get published. They will be books written in universe or event/moments that take place in universe. Hopefully it will act as a cool little secret for y'all who read it, so when the books or events are referenced y'all will know all the 'juicy details'.

*****Violence, gore and sexual situations will be in my writing. I will be sure to give clear warnings of scenes such scenes in summaries of the particular chapter, if the scene is too much I will cut it and post it separate from the whole of the chapter, and clearly labeled.

Well that is all I got, if anyone is reading this before I actually post a story I will hope to be posting my first post by 8/30 or 8/31. Starting with the Fairy Tail. Then we'll see where things go from there,


End file.
